I Will Never Leave You
by YukinaTakanashi
Summary: Helplessly watching her mother die, Hiyori can feel nothing but overwhelming sadness. Unwilling to accept the inevitable, she goes in despair to the one individual who may have the key to saving Kagari's life. However, approaching this individual means Hiyori having to put aside her resentment. And the cure she receives forces her to make a hard decision between good and evil.


**A/N: So, I actually finished packing earlier than I expected. Which is why I found time to write this short one-shot. Enjoy!**

* * *

**I Will Never Leave You**

In the small countryside house of the Hiiragi family, there was a sombre stillness. All the windows and doors were closed, trapping the gloom inside. The pale streams of light that were able to pierce through the paper shoji screens cast thin grey shadows. On the tatami floor was the wretched form of a woman, huddled underneath a thick futon. Coughing, she weakly opened her eyes and reached a hand to the young girl kneeling beside her.

"Hiyori..."

"Yes, Mother! I'm right here," Hiyori said, clasping her mother's hand.

The reassuring touch of her daughter seemed to calm down Hiiragi Kagari. The worried wrinkles on her forehead relaxed as she let out a sigh. With saddened eyes, Hiyori mournfully stared at the desolate soul that used to be the vibrant youthful woman who raised her. Despite the regret that was tormenting her weakening heart, Kagari let her lips form into a warm smile, not wanting to see her daughter in such low spirits.

"Hiyori, it'll be alright," Kagari whispered. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not," Hiyori choked.

Even in her dying state, Kagari was still trying to lift her spirits. But Hiyori knew better than to believe false hope—she was no fool. She clutched Kagari's hand tighter, bringing it to her chest so that the older woman could feel her heart. Tears ran down Hiyori's face as she silently cursed the one individual responsible for her mother's regret and declining health. Origami Yukari...a traitor who merged with Tagitsuhime at the cost of shortening her mother's lifespan. In Hiyori's mind, really what Yukari did was no different than using someone as a means to an end.

_'And someday, I'll make her pay,'_ Hiyori thought.

Kagari noticed the resentment burning in her daughter's eyes and bit her bottom lip. "Hiyori, please smile. I don't want to see my little girl frowning on her fourteenth birthday."

"I don't care about my birthday," Hiyori said, obstinately. "I just want you to get better."

"And I will," Kagari replied, with the same firm tone. "I'll watch you grow into a strong and beautiful woman. I'll support you when you graduate and go to college. I'll walk you down the aisle when you marry the right person. And I'll love your children the same way I love you."

Hiyori swallowed the lump forming in her throat. The way Kagari talked only made it clearer that they would never be able to cherish those moments together. Whatever future they could've had was stolen from them by Origami Yukari and Tagitsuhime.

For at least a month, Kagari had been bedridden with a mysterious illness. No doctors were able to identify what was exactly wrong with her, nor could any medicine cure whatever ailment she had. The last doctor, who had come from Tokyo, was the one who told Hiyori the words she dreaded hearing the most.

"The way things are now it appears to be inevitable. I do apologize," he had said before leaving.

Those hopeless words still vividly repeating in her mind, Hiyori stroked her mother's dark-green hair. "There must be _something_ I can do to save you!"

Not wanting to see Kagari's doleful expression, Hiyori's tear-filled eyes looked away. She had tried everything in her power to stop her mother's imminent death, but it was no use. Every method and every person could do nothing. Nobody had the answers. Except...

Sensing something new had crossed Hiyori's mind, Kagari stared at her daughter with sudden attention. "Hiyori?"

Uncertainty appeared on the young girl's face as she tried to keep her emotions in check. There was indeed one person who could possibly help, but appealing to her would mean Hiyori having to swallow her own pride and anger. Would seeking Origami Yukari's aid be worth putting aside the grudge she held for so long?

Hiyori took a deep breath before kissing her mother's forehead. "I need to go."

"Where?" Kagari asked, slightly unwilling to let go of the ebony-haired girl's hand.

"Somewhere," was the vague reply. "But I'll be back. I promise."

* * *

All throughout her journey to Kamakura, Hiyori couldn't help having second thoughts. But once she reached the great doors of the Special Sword Administration Bureau, her doubts only grew. Even if she did get the chance to speak to the great Toji leader, who would she even be talking to? Origami Yukari or the evil aradama goddess, Tagitsuhime? Was this worth the risk?

"Halt! Who goes there?"

The ebony-haired girl spun around to see that two Tojis had their okatanas drawn at her. The uniform they wore told Hiyori that she was face-to-face with the Origami family's Elite Guards.

One of them had short orange hair with a side braid. Her eyes were threatening and suspicious, as though she didn't realize the one she was pointing a weapon to was only a harmless girl. With an unswayed aura, she commanded, "State your business here."

Holding her ground just as firmly, Hiyori declared, "I've come to see Origami Yukari."

The other Elite Guard, whose dark red hair was pulled into a high ponytail, replied, "Yukari-sama only speaks with an audience if they have an appointment with her."

"Leave these premises before we make you," the orange-haired Elite Guard said.

"Let her come in."

All three turned towards the now open entrance doors to see Origami Yukari herself, standing erect. Despite the Great Disaster of Sagami Bay being nearly twenty years ago, the great Toji leader looked as though she'd never even aged. For a moment, her strict-looking red eyes took her new visitor in, as a silent pause passed between them. As for Hiyori, it took her all her willpower to hold a straight face when looking at Yukari. Any other person would bow in respect immediately to the Toji leader, but the bitterness in Hiyori's heart refused to let her even address the older woman. So, she simply clenched her trembling fists knowing that if she didn't, they might possibly try to strangle Yukari's neck.

"How did you know I was coming?" Hiyori demanded.

Yukari still had the same emotionless face and said nothing for a while. "Do you wish to ask me your question or do you not?"

Trying with extreme difficulty to brush off the anger she was harbouring, Hiyori grudgingly followed the Toji leader inside the bureau. When they entered what appeared to be Yukari's office, the older woman indicated the chair in front of her desk. It was strange but also repulsive to Hiyori, sitting before the one individual she despised since childhood. Like at the entrance of the bureau, neither of them said anything at first.

And yet, there were so many things Hiyori wanted to yell at the top of her voice. That she knew about the monster Yukari truly was. That she blamed her for everything. That she wished her dead and even better—to kill her herself. If the possibility of saving her mother didn't give her hope, Hiyori most likely would've hidden a knife in her pocket before arriving.

"My mother, Hiiragi Kagari, is fatally ill and I'm sure you know why," Hiyori said at last. "And if you don't help her somehow, she'll die."

Yukari folded her hands together, placing them on her desk. "I can see you truly love her. She is certainly lucky to have a daughter like you."

Hiyori couldn't tell whether Yukari was being sincere or if the aradama inside her was being a mocker. Yet, the young girl leaned forward, her eyes intense with desperation.

"Please...I'll do anything to save her!" Hiyori said.

"Anything?" There was a change in Yukari's normally inexpressive eyes.

"Even if it means selling my soul, I'll do whatever it takes," Hiyori vowed. "Just help my mother."

There was another quiet pause until Yukari opened one of her desk drawers. Rummaging inside, she pulled out a small syringe. However, the liquid inside made Hiyori's eyes widen and her heart pound erratically. Orange and bubbling...there was no doubt that what she was staring at was the impure substance of aradama noro.

Her blood boiling with rage, Hiyori exclaimed, "That's—"

"Noro, which has special properties to cure Hiiragi Kagari. With it, humans are immune to diseases, injuries, and even ageing," Yukari explained. "Use this noro and your mother will live."

"But she'll become...an aradama!" Hiyori cried. "Please, there has to be another way. I can't use this on her!"

"I'm afraid there is nothing else I can do. Whether you use the noro or not is for you to decide," Yukari said, dispassionately. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

She exited the office without saying goodbye, leaving Hiyori alone in her chair. The door didn't even fully close before the ebony-haired girl burst into tears. Through her blurred vision, Hiyori could still see the shining noro in the syringe Yukari had left on the desk.

"I'm sorry, Mother," Hiyori sobbed. "I'm sorry."

* * *

After hours of waiting for Hiyori, Kagari's worry started to mount wondering if anything happened to her daughter. When she heard the front door slide open, words couldn't describe her relief. However, that relief was short-lived once she saw the heavy flow of tears streaming down Hiyori's face.

"Hiyori sweetie, what happened?" Kagari gasped, concerned about her daughter's emotional state.

The young girl collapsed on her knees beside Kagari's futon, breathing hard. Her long ebony locks hid her face as she hung her head, not wanting to meet her mother's eyes. Worriedly, Kagari drew back part of Hiyori's hair so she could see her daughter's face.

Eyes swollen with tears, Hiyori choked, "I'm sorry. I'm about to do something unforgivable."

"Hiyori?"

"I went to Origami Yukari in the hopes that she could save you. She gave me a syringe with the only cure, but it was..." Hiyori swallowed, "...it was noro."

Aghast, Kagari dreaded hearing her daughter's next words, but she could only listen. Listen and pray that Hiyori would make the right choice.

"Noro that can not only restore your life but make it eternal," Hiyori said. "And if I use it as well, we can be together forever."

"Hiyori..."

The tears from Hiyori's self-reproaching eyes started to fall on Kagari's face, as she whispered, "But, I can't use it."

Expecting her mother to lash out at her for being weak, Hiyori was confused when Kagari instead gave a smile of immense relief. The older woman's sickly pale face warmed with pink colour, as though she'd been alleviated from a great weight.

"I knew you'd do the right thing," Kagari breathed, her face bright as the sun. "Hiyori, I'm so proud of you."

"Proud? But I'm practically throwing away your life," Hiyori protested. "I just—"

"I know how hard that decision must have been for you," Kagari said. "To not give in to temptation even in the darkest of times. That's my big strong girl."

Sniffing, Hiyori caressed her mother's face with a sad smile. "I already lost Father. I can't lose you too. Mother...you're all I have left."

"You won't lose me, dearie," Kagari promised, before placing a hand on Hiyori's heart. "With or without me, I will always be in here."

Despair clouded over the anger and self-hatred Hiyori felt, as she held her mother's hand like a lifeline. As if it was her dying instead of Kagari. Hiyori was almost afraid that if she let go Kagari would die right in front of her.

"Please..." Hiyori begged, "...don't leave me."

Kagari's eyes closed, as she took one last breath. "I will never leave you."

* * *

**One Year Later...**

Deep in the mountains, lightning flashed as a lone girl breathed heavily against a tree trunk. Her blue-tinted hair flowed erratically, while she tried to ignore the electrocuting agony in her body. Clutching her heart which was throbbing in pain, Hiyori let one tear fall from her glowing left eye.

"I'm sorry, Mother. I couldn't resist darkness this time..."

* * *

**A/N: Bags all packed and ready to go. I honestly think I'll have to buy another suitcase in Japan to bring back souvenirs. Reason being that there's hardly any room left in my check-in luggage. Lol.**


End file.
